Some kind of feeling
by silverscissors
Summary: YAOI ALERT! YBM my first attempt of yaoi, Malik likes Bakura but doesn't know how to tell him. Does Bakura like him too? please read and review
1. Default Chapter

YB/M  
  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED: IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, GET THE HELL OUT!  
  
YamiBakura/HikariMalik!  
  
My first attempt of yaoi, dedicated to my good friend Dragons of Life. . . Please don't kill me. . . *winces* I tried. . .  
  
********************  
  
'. . .I hate Bakura. I hate him a lot. I hate him very much. He's proud, he's hot and he never realizes I'm there! I hate him more than I hate you, you stupid journal!'  
  
And with these last kind words after which the poor journal will probably hate him, Malik Ishtar threw himself on the bed face first and just lay there, cursing into his pillow. A blonde streak fell into his eyes and he blew in away. Well, he tried to, but it just fell back down in the exact same place. He blew it away again, shaking his head slightly. But once again, the lock of blonde hair fell into his eyes.  
  
Very annoyed by now, Malik grabbed the lock of hair and tucked it behind his ear, grumbling something about this 'really not being his day'.  
  
Why, just this morning, he had managed to get mad at a bathroom sink for spraying him in the face after he turned the tap on to vigorously, shouting at the micro wave for its door being open when he passed next to it and therefore receiving a smack in the face, and whacking his yami up-side the head for being to cheerful about passing a very hard history exam while he himself flunked it with the wonderful mark of 43%.  
  
Malik was still trying to find more reasons to be ticked at life when Marikku shouted from downstairs:  
  
"You're going to be late for school it you don't move it, aibou!"  
  
The blond boy whined and checked his watch—eight thirty?! He was already late!  
  
Swearing at the world, he grabbed his bag and went to grab a lunch.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" he snapped at Marikku, who was on the phone. Marikku sighed and said into the speaker:  
  
"Hey, Bak?" Malik froze. ~No way in hell. . .~ he thought. "Can you hang on a sec, my Hikari's being an ass."  
  
Malik didn't hear the answer, but he was sure it wasn't a compliment as Marikku burst out laughing a put his hand over the phone.  
  
"Nani?" he said. Malik sighed and stuffed the paper bag containing chips and a coke into his school bag.  
  
"Never mind. . ." Then he rushed outside, got on his motorcycle and sped off.  
  
~Man, if the police gets me, I'm dead. How much are you allowed to go here? Forty miles an hour?~ He checked his speed and quickly slowed down. ~Now, I'm sure to be late. . .~he thought bitterly. ~How come the yamis get to stay at home and I have to go to school?! Whoever said that 'three- millennia-old guys' don't have to study any more is dumb. Wait, wasn't that aibou who said that?~ He shrugged it off, not really caring.  
  
The other thing bothering him, was who his Dark was talking to on the phone: Bakura. ~At least if he went to that horrible place called school, then it would be worth going. . .~ Malik thought, going as red as the stop sign he had just ignored. The truth was, Malik had always liked Ryou's darker half, but he had never told anyone. Besides, who was there to tell? Isis? That was out of the question. Marikku? He would probably tell Bakura. Ryou? He would freak out. Yugi and co? Never. Bakura himself? ~Oh, sure,~ Malik thought, ~what do I say? 'Hey Bakura, I just realized how hot you are. So how about it? Wanna be my boyfriend?~ Even inside Malik's head these words seemed stupid.  
  
*  
  
Malik finally got to school twenty minutes late and very angry. The teacher had her back turned and everyone's head was down, as they were taking notes of what Watanabe-sensei was writing on the board. The blond Egyptian considered sneaking in without anyone seeing him. So that's just what he did. Or--tried to do. Just as he was about to reach his seat, the teacher's voice cracked like a whip thru the classroom.  
  
"Ishtar!" Everyone jumped.  
  
Malik stopped about an inch form his seat beside Ryou.  
  
Ryou looked up at him and mouthed 'konnichiwa'. Malik gave a short nod and smiled, before turning to face Watanabe-sensei. Everyone was turned towards him.  
  
"What's your excuse this time, Ishtar?" she asked.  
  
". . .My bike wouldn't start." He made up. Watanabe glared at him for a few seconds as if to assure herself that he wasn't lying, but Malik did not wince, and she finally turned back to the blackboard where she continued writing the lesson.  
  
The blond let out a sigh of relief: he thought he was going to get detention! Malik sat and began unpacking his stuff.  
  
"Oh, and Ishtar, before I forget," Watanabe began, "you will have detention tomorrow night for being late to such an important class."  
  
Malik groaned.  
  
"Well sorry for not seeing what science can help you in if I'm going to be a Tomb Keeper anyway. . ." he hissed sarcastically to Ryou, who laughed slightly and continued taking down what the teacher was writing.  
  
Half an hour later, Watanabe was going on and on about atoms, electrons and positives and negatives, and molecular energy and all that stuff and Malik finally forced himself to take notes because he wanted to pass his end of year exams and refused to come back for summer classes. Then he realized he had no idea whatsoever what was important and decided to just copy it all of Ryou, who was a very good student and was probably the only one who would agree to give it to him without him using more 'forceful' methods.  
  
The rest of the day was spent is just the same way: Malik was dozing off, Ryou was busy taking notes, Yugi struggling to keep up (he was a very slow writer), Anzu paying careful attention, but writing nothing, Honda sleeping, Jou throwing paper balls at the back of Honda's head and Seto Kaiba seeming very interested.  
  
A few minutes before the bell announcing the end of school rang, Watanabe gave them the rest of the period to compare notes, talk or study. Malik immediately woke up. Ryou let out a sigh of relief and began rubbing his aching wrist--he had written twelve pages—and the rest of the group split up and did whatever pleased them.  
  
Smiling slightly, Ryou pulled out a clean sheet of paper and began looking around for something to draw. He gazed outside and spotted Malik's motorbike and grinned.  
  
"Malik, look this way. . ." He said. So the blond spent the next fifteen minutes staring out the window out of pure boredom and his thoughts immediately drifted towards a certain tomb robber.  
  
When the bell finally rang, Ryou showed his friend what he had drawn: it was Malik doing a wheelie on his motorcycle! (Ryou was very good at drawing.)  
  
Malik grinned and asked Ryou if he could keep it. His friend nodded and they split up if front of school, Ryou walking home and Malik riding back on his motorcycle.  
  
*  
  
When he finally arrived home, Malik parked his bike, swung his heavy bag over his shoulder and sighed, making his way up the front steps and into his house. He instantly heard cheering, but what surprised him, was that it sounded like there was more then one person shouting. He threw his bag down and went into the living room, freezing at the doorframe.  
  
On the couch, Marikku and Bakura were sitting and watching a soccer match, cheering on one team each and swearing in ancient Egyptian at the other team.  
  
Malik stared at Bakura, who finally realized—during the commercial—that he was there.  
  
"Oh, hey, Shorty." Marikku said grinning. Malik chose to ignore the nickname—which had been given to him because the first time he ran into Bakura (literally), the first thing the grave robber said was 'move it, shorty', even though they were about the same height. Malik 'hi'ed him but kept his gaze fixed on Bakura, who just stared back and said 'hey', Malik forced himself not to blush further and smiled.  
  
As he made his way upstairs, heaving the school bag of doom behind him, he was pretty sure he heard the thief hiss at his Dark, "Marikku, what's wrong with him?"  
  
Malik turned to see his yami shrug and then shouted as loud as he could:  
  
"I DON'T KNOW, I THINK HE LIKES YOU!"  
  
Malik dropped the bag, which tumbled down the stairs and the two others turned to see what had happened. Malik went red again and rushed to pick it up.  
  
"Aibou, are you sure you're feeling ok?" Marikku said as they both got up and walked over. Marikku was holding a beer bottle {{Ok, I know Malik is sixteen and he can drive—normal--, but Marikku is six and he can drink beer. . . I'm scared 0.o;}} And Bakura, seemingly amused, had his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.  
  
~Stupid hot bastard~ Malik thought.  
  
"I'm fine. . ." Malik muttered, refusing to meet either of the spirit's gazes. He walked over the pick up a book which had bounced away, but tripped over the telephone cord and would have fallen flat on his face if Bakura wouldn't have caught him.  
  
Malik shivered at the feel of the thief's arms around him and look up into his savior's face, who was still grinning slyly.  
  
They stayed like that for a second, then Malik quickly stood straight and Bakura stuffed his hands back into his pockets and shook a streak of silver hair out of his eyes. ~Is he blushing?~ Malik thought.  
  
"Ariagatou. . ." Malik muttered.  
  
"My pleasure." The tomb robber said, smirking, with a little sarcasm.  
  
~Yeah. . .I hope it was. . . ! Bad thoughts!~ Malik's mind shouted at itself.  
  
"Bak, is this normal?" Marikku asked his pal, putting his elbow on his pal's shoulder and leaning on him, crossing his legs.  
  
"I couldn't say." The other replied, apparently refusing to be Marikku's portable leaning-thing. Bakura stepped aside and the tomb keeper lost his balanced and crashed the floor, too. He began swearing a lot and the tomb robber grinned and helped him up.  
  
"And two." He said. "I've always had ladies fall for me. . ." then he gave a charming grin and a wink to Malik and went to sit back down on the couch, soon followed by Marikku, the dark giving a friendly punch on Malik's arm.  
  
The blond hikari just stood there for a few moments, staring at the back of Bakura's silver head. ~Did he just –wink- at me? Impossible. . . Yet very true! Ha! Score one for the Rod-boy! Maybe this isn't such a bad day after all. . .~ With a smug smile and a blush, Malik dashed back upstairs and did his homework in a flash, wanting to go see the thief again.  
  
When he was done, a mere half hour later, he ran downstairs and stopped in the doorway, staring at Bakura for a while.  
  
~Gods,~ he thought, his heart racing, ~I hate him. I hate him so much for making me feel like this.~ As much as Malik hated to admit it, he didn't hate Bakura at all. If anything, he was in love. But Malik Ishtar would never admit it first. And by the looks of things, neither would Bakura.  
  
The boy stood there for a few seconds, gazing at the thief, before he heard Bakura's voice:  
  
"By Amun Ra, Malik," he growled, "just take a bloody picture."  
  
The two spirits look around at the Malik, who went very red, and walked into the room.  
  
"Come sit, Shorty." Marikku said grinning at his other half, whacking the place on the couch between himself and Bakura. Malik's heart skipped a beat as his gaze met the tomb robber's.  
  
Malik slowly walked around the sofa and came to sit between the two others.  
  
****************  
  
There you go! Chapter One all done! *feels special* I know what I'm putting in the next one: FLUFFIES! But only if you people review, it's encouraging. . .  
  
Did you like it? Review and give me ideas!  
  
Did you not like it! Review and tell me how to improve!  
  
Ariagatou. . . 


	2. Chapter Two

Awrite, awrite, I'm updating! See, I'm writing something!

You! points to all reviewers . . . THANK YOU! bows Japanese-style

Well, on with it.

Okies, recap from last Chappie:

The boy stood there for a few seconds, gazing at the thief, before he heard Bakura's voice:  
  
"By Amun Ra, Malik," he growled, "just take a bloody picture."  
  
The two spirits look around at the Malik, who went very red, and walked into the room.  
  
"Come sit, Shorty." Marikku said grinning at his other half, whacking the place on the couch between himself and Bakura. Malik's heart skipped a beat as his gaze met the tomb robber's.  
  
Malik slowly walked around the sofa and came to sit between the two others.

Bakura's thoughts

Malik's thoughts

BEGINING OF NEW CHAPTER

"Pass me the remote." Bakura said, sounding bored.

Malik reached over and snatched it off the table, then handed it to him. As the thief took it, his hand touched the blonde's, who blushed and looked away.

The tomb robber sank lower in the couch and glared at the TV set.

Why does he never look back at me? It's not like I'm going to bite him or something! . . . but then again . . . No! Bad! Bad mind! I will not bite him, that would scare him. . . but getting him scared WOULD be useful; he'd do as I say . . . Hmm . . . maybe I should bite him. No, I shouldn't'. Yes, I really think I should. I disagree.

Meanwhile, Malik sat stiffly and at Bakura's reflexion in the window.

Is he mad at me? Jeez, I didn't touch him on purpose . . . Ok, so I did. Let's do it again! No, I won't do it again, that would be just weird. I can't randomly reach out and poke his face. But still . . . maybe I should pretend to be scared of the show and cling to him!

"Marikku, put on a horror."

"What for, this is scary enough! My bloody team is losing!" Bakura snapped, turning to face Malik, who shrugged and said nothing.

Marikku sighed. And grabbed the remote from the spirit next to him.

"You two sound like an old married couple." He joked and switched to 'the Grudge'.

"Except we're not married." Said Bakura. . . .Yet.

"And we're not a couple." Added Malik. But soon enough . . .

This final sentence was followed by an awkward silence between the thief and the tomb keeper. The blond glancing nervously at from the floor to the guy he liked.

". . . Okay. Well I see what's going on here." Mariku said slyly, looking suspiciously at the other two. "I think I'll just leave the two of you alone." He smirked and got up.

"Aw, don't be stupid Rikku, get back here." Bakura said impatiently, glancing at Malik.

Why is he so nervous?

Why am I so nervous!?

"No, no, I'm uhh _tired_, yeah, that's right. See ya'll in the morning." The spirit of the Rod gave an evil grin and winked at his lighter half, making him blush at look up at the silver-haired one.

Bakura waved his hand impatiently as Marikku dashed up the stairs. "Whatever. More space for me."

He paused on the second floor and looked down at his hikari and his best friend. He then wrapped his arms around himself and in a sort of 'self-hug' and began pretending to make out with the wall.

Malik went redder and tried to suppress his giggles by hiding his face behind a pillow, while Bakura stood up and began swearing loudly, but before he even set foot on the first stair, Marikku had already locked himself in his room and the echo of his maniacal laugh echoed thru the house.

The thief sat back down on the couch (a little closer to Malik then before) and glared at the closed door.

"Your Dark is an idiot." He stated quite unnecessarily. The blond laughed and put the pillow away.

"I know." The spirit laughed too, and they looked at each other for what seemed like a full minute, before the young Ishtar turned back to the TV.

"Do you want to watch this?" he asked, gesturing to the horror.

"Sure, why not?" Bakura got up to turn off the lights then came back to sit down next to his friend, placing an arm around his shoulders.

Malik turned a previously undiscovered shade of red. The tomb robber seemed to have been watching him, because he chuckled.

"What's wrong?" The other shook his head.

"Nothing." He said, and, summoning all the courage he had, he scooted a little closer to Bakura and placed his head on his shoulder.

Short, I know. Long time before updating, I know. But I was actually considering deleting this account, 'cause I don't like it. . . But I don't think I will quite yet.

Anyways, I UPDATED! Thanks to all my reviewers, you gave me hope! U

I'll write more very soon, cross my heart hope to die!

Ja ne!


End file.
